FAIRY TAIL
by Trancy Anafeloz
Summary: Sebuah nama pastilah memiliki kisah tersendiri. Kisah apakah yang ada dibalik nama tersebut? Sedikit kisah-kisah kecil dibalik sebuah nama FAIRY TAIL.Chapter 3 update RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Fiore, adalah sebuah Negara dimana didalamnya terdapat banyak sekali perkumpulan-perkumpulan serikat sihir, baik bersifat _legal_ maupun _ilegal_. Berbagai macam penyihir beserta kemampuan-kemampuannya berkumpul dalam sebuah serikat yang ada didalam Negara ini, dimana masing-masing serikat memiliki sebuah nama.

Nama tersebut menandakan bahwa, setiap serikat memiliki ciri dan kekhususan masing-masing, yang dapat membedakan antara serikat yang satu dengan serikat yang lainnya.

Mari kita intip sedikit aktivitas dari salah satu serikat penyihir yang cukup terkenal di Negara Fiore.

"_**FAIRY TAIL"**_

_**Disclaimmer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima **_

_**Story © Trancy Anafeloz**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor.**_

_**Warning : AU , OOC , Typo, alur kecepetan dan sebagainya~**_

_**DON'T LIKE? **__**DON'T READ !**_

**.**

**.**

_**Summary :**_

Sebuah nama pastilah memiliki kisah tersendiri. Kisah apakah yang ada dibalik nama tersebut? Sedikit kisah-kisah kecil dibalik sebuah nama _**FAIRY TAIL**_.

_**Enjoy Reading ~**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**F untuk : Fuyu (Musim Dingin)**

Magnolia, salah satu nama kota yang terletak di Negara Fiore. Kota yang indah dimana semua penduduknya hidup dengan damai, tumbuhan hijau nan asri juga tumbuh disetiap sudut kota ini, udara yang sejuk menambah suasana nampak begitu tenang.

Tapi— tunggu dulu!

Jika diperhatikan lagi lebih seksama , kota ini nampak tidak sepenuhnya tenang. Cobalah kalian lihat disalah satu tempat di kota ini, lebih tepatnya coba kalian lihat salah satu serikat sihir yang ada di kota ini.

Mari kita lihat bagian dalam serikat tersebut dengan lebih seksama.

Ramai…

Berisik…

Heboh…

Rusuh…

Itulah yang nampak terlihat didalam sebuah serikat sihir yang ada di kota ini. Tak ada ketenangan didalamnya, hampir seluruh penghuni serikat tersebut saling berkelahi satu sama lain. Bukan, bukan berkelahi dalam artian mereka adalah musuh atau lawan. Mereka berkelahi karena memang itu adalah rutinitas yang memang mereka lakukan hampir setiap hari. Mungkin bisa dibilang itu adalah sebuah— err.. tanda kedekatan dan persahabatan -?-.

Ehm.. baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja kisah-kisah kecil yang terjadi didalam serikat ini? Ah! Serikat? Tunggu dulu—

Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kita menyebut serikat itu dengan sebutan namanya saja, agar lebih mudah. Serikat itu bernama _**Fairy Tail**_.

**»»» oOo «««**

_**Guild Fairy Tail**_

"Ah— hari ini cuaca dingin sekali," keluh seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ sebahu, Lucy Heartfilia. Yang sedang duduk meringkuk malas disalah satu bangku bar kecil yang terdapat didalam _guild_. Mirajane, salah satu penyihir _Fairy Tail_ kelas S hanya terkekeh pelan saat mendengar keluhan-keluhan yang terus keluar dari mulut seorang Lucy Heartfilia.

"Kau tidak mengambil misi hari ini, Lucy?" tanya Mirajane pada Lucy sambil mengelap gelas-gelas bening yang ada di rak-rak bar.

"Di cuaca seperti ini, aku malas melakukan apapun," jawab Lucy sekenanya, sambil menatap penghuni-penghuni _Guild Fairy Tail_ yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengambil sebuah misi hari ini. Tapi, entah kenapa rasanya malas sekali."

"Hahaha, tidak seharusnya kau bersikap begitu," ucap Mirajane sambil terkekeh pelan, "mungkin kau bisa mengambil sebuah misi kecil-kecilan?" tawar Mira selanjutnya.

"Ah, ya— apa misi kecil-kecilan yang bisa aku ambil hari ini?" tanya Lucy pada Mira yang masih sibuk bergelut dengan gelas-gelasnya -?-.

"Tentu," jawab Mira riang, sambil menyerahkan beberapa selebaran berisi misi-misi atau permintaan-permintaan, kepada Lucy.

Kemudian, Lucy menerima selebaran-selebaran itu. Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari, membaca tulisan yang tertera didalam selebaran tersebut.

Mata Lucy berbinar saat dirasakannya sudah menemukan sebuah misi yang cocok untuk dirinya. "Mira! Aku ambil misi ini!" pekik Lucy semangat.

"Kau yakin, Lucy?" tanya Mirajane.

"Um." Lucy mengangguk antusias dan segera beranjak pergi.

"Baiklah, selamat berjuang Lucy," ucap Mira memberi semangat pada Lucy sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

Lucy melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _Guild Fairy Tail_. Walaupun musim ini adalah musim dingin, ia harus tetap semangat menjalankan misi yang sudah ia pilih sendiri. Saat hendak pergi, langkahnya terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang menyapanya didepan pintu masuk _Guild_.

"Yo.. Lucy," sapa orang itu dengan gaya yang _cool_, lalu ia mendekati Lucy.

"Gray!" pekik Lucy saat dilihatnya Gray, salah satu rekan setimnya di _Fairy Tail_ sedang berjalan kearahnya dan menyapanya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Gray yang saat ini sudah berdiri dihadapan Lucy.

"Pergi, menjalankan misi," jawab Lucy semangat.

"Misi? Misi apa?"

"Ra-ha-si-a," jawab Lucy mengeja kata-katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Sudah ya Gray! Jya— "

"Eh, tunggu! Aku ikut!" potong Gray cepat sebelum Lucy menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan berlalu pergi. Alis Lucy saling bertaut, mengernyit heran.

Gray yang melihat raut wajah Lucy yang kebingungan pun akhirnya segera berkata, "Aku nganggur, dari pada bosan lebih baik aku ikut denganmu."

Lucy menghela nafas mendengar penuturan Gray, "Haaah kenapa kau tak ambil misi juga?" tanya Lucy.

"Malas," jawab Gray sekenanya sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Mendengar jawaban Gray, Lucy pun hanya mengangguk pasrah dan berkata, " Baiklah, ayo!"

**»»» oOo «««**

Saat di perjalanan, Lucy dan Gray jalan beriringan. Gray memperhatikan Lucy dari sudut ekor matanya, dilihatnya Lucy sedang bersenandung kecil.

"Kupikir kau sedang bersama Erza, menjalankan sebuah misi, hmm?" ucap Lucy yang terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan di telinga Gray.

"Dia sedang menjalankan sebuah misi tingkat S yang diberikan oleh si kakek tua itu," jawab Gray. Lucy hanya terkekeh pelan saat pendengar jawaban dari salah satu rekan setimnya ini.

"Omong-omong, misi apa sih yang kau ambil hari ini?"

"Hmm? Ra-ha-si-a haha, lagi pula nanti kau juga tahu," jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum, "Hanya sebuah misi kecil-kecilan kok, tidak sesulit misi tingkat S."

Gray hanya bisa mendengus pelan saat mendengar jawaban yang kurang memuaskan dari seorang Lucy Heartfilia.

Kembali mereka melangkahkan kaki secara beriringan, menembus dinginnya udara di musim dingin ini. Mungkin, bagi Gray musim dingin bukanlah hal atau sesuatu yang merepotkan mengingat bahwa dirinya adalah seorang penyihir es. Tapi, bagi Lucy? Ini adalah suatu tantangan bagi hidupnya. Yah, mungkin ini berlebihan tapi memang itulah kenyataannya.

"Oii— "

Langkah Lucy dan Gray seketika terhenti saat dirasakannya ada seseorang yang berteriak ke arah mereka. Lucy dan Gray pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang secara bersamaan, lebih tepatnya ke arah sumber suara yang berteriak itu.

"Oii— Luce! Gray!" panggil orang itu sambil berlari ke arah mereka, tak lupa juga ia lambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya.

"Natsu?" gumam Lucy saat dilihatnya seorang pria atau lebih tepatnya salah satu rekan setimnya juga, berlari kearahnya dan Gray.

"Kalian mau kemana? Hah.. hah.." tanya Natsu terengah-engah saat sampai dihadapan Lucy dan Gray.

"Aye! Kalian mau kemana?" tanya mahkluk kecil aneh berwarna biru yang terbang dibelakang Natsu. Happy, nama mahkluk kecil itu. Dia adalah patner Natsu.

"Menjalankan misi," jawab Lucy, "Sedang apa kau disini, Natsu?" lanjut Lucy memberi sebuah pertanyaan.

.

.

.

Hening..

"Ah, apa? misi? BERDUA— ?" pekik Natsu kaget saat mendengar jawaban dari Lucy yang akan melakuakan sebuah misi. Bahkan Natsu tak menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Lucy saking kagetnya ia mendengar jawaban itu.

"Ayey! Natsu cemburu," goda Happy, "jadi? Kalian melakukan misi berdua?" lanjut Happy memberi pertanyaan pada Lucy dan Gray.

Lucy dan Gray saling berpandangan beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Lucy yang menjawab pertanyaan Happy. "Ah, sebenarnya hanya aku sendiri yang mengambil misi ini, tapi Gray minta ikut, yasudah."

Alis Natsu berkerut , pandangannya kini tertuju pada sosok Gray yang sedang berdiri disamping Lucy. Gray yang sadar akan tatapan Natsu hanya bisa nyengir kuda.

"Wah, wah ada yang cemburu ayey!" celetuk Happy polos.

"Tidak!" ucap Natsu, "aku juga ikut kalau begitu!" lanjut Natsu dengan nada semangatnya dan agak terdengar sedikit err.. memaksa.

Lucy mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya, heran dengan sikap Natsu. "Kau? Mau ikut juga, Natsu?" tanya Lucy memastikan. Natsu mengangguk pasti, tanda sebagai sebuah jawaban.

Lucy hanya bisa mendengus pelan, "Haaah— kalian ini, baiklah ayo! Tapi kau jangan bersikap yang aneh-aneh ya, Natsu!" perintah Lucy mengingatkan Natsu, sang _Dragon Slayer_.

"Ayey!" balas Natsu dan Happy berbarengan.

Dan akhirnya mereka bertiga pun— ah! Maksudku mereka berempat dengan Happy tentunya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

**»»» oOo «««**

"APA— ? TEMPAT APA INI— ?" teriak Lucy histeris tak tertahan. Natsu, Gray, dan Happy hanya bisa menutup kedua telinga mereka agar indra pendengaran mereka tidak tuli akibat teriakan super keras dari Lucy.

Saat ini mereka berempat sedang berada di daerah bersalju, tumpukan-tumpukan es putih bersih terpampang jelas didepan mata, satu kata 'dingin'. OMG— bersalju! Disaat musim dingin begini mereka harus pergi ke tempat terkutuk seperti ini? Sungguh _ironis _bukan?. Tapi, mungkin bagi Natsu dan Gray ini adalah sesuatu yang biasa, mengingat bahwa mereka berdua adalah penyihir tipe es dan tipe api. Bagi Natsu? Mungkin ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Seandainya ia harus terdampar di kutub utara sekalipun, dia masih bisa mengendalikan sihir apinya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Tapi, tidak dengan Lucy, hal ini sungguh membuat dirinya gila mengingat bahwa dia hanyalah seorang penyihir _celestial spirit_.

"Hei Luce, sebenarnya misi apa sih yang kau ambil?" tanya Natsu heran. Sedangkan Gray hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Natsu.

"Di dalam misi itu tertulis bahwa aku harus mencari seekor kucing yang hilang, tapi— aku tak menyangka kalau kucing itu hilang di daerah bersalju seperti ini, hueee— " rengek Lucy keras, merutuki kebodohannya karena telah mengambil misi yang tidak jelas seperti ini.

"Ayey! Kalau begitu ayo kita segera cari," ucap Happy semangat.

"Ya, ayo kita cari," ajak Gray.

"Ta-tapi— "

"Tapi kenapa, Luce?" tanya Natsu bingung.

"DINGIN— " teriak Lucy menggema di bukit bersalju itu.

"Kau harus semangat Luce!" pekik Natsu semangat sambil menyeret kedua tangan Lucy. Lucy hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan dari Natsu, sang _Dragon Slayer_.

"Aye!" pekik Happy tak kalah semangat dari Natsu. Sedangkan Gray? Dia segera mengikuti Natsu dan Lucy dari belakang sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, 'Dasar' batin Gray saat melihat tingkah laku tiga rekan setimnya itu.

Pencarian seekor kucing pun dimulai…

.

.

.

**4 jam berlalu…**

Tak satupun dari mereka yang bisa menemukan keberadaan kucing itu, bahkan Lucy juga sudah meminta bantuan Leo dan Virgo, namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Ah— aku menyerah!" pekik Lucy yang langsung ambruk, terduduk dibawah sebuah pohon cemara yang ada disekitar bukit bersalju itu. Uap-uap hangat terus keluar dari lubang hidungnya dan juga mulutnya, menandakan bahwa saat ini ia benar-benar sedang kedinginan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Gray yang juga ikut ambruk, terduduk di sebelah Lucy sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke belakang, atau lebih tepatnya ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke batang pohon cemara yang berdiri kokoh itu.

Lucy hanya bisa mendengus pasrah saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Gray. Dilihatnya Gray sedang memejamkan matanya, ah! Mungkin ia kelelahan karena harus berputar-putar mencari si kucing yang menghilang itu. Nafasnya teratur, ia tak nampak seperti orang yang sedang kelelahan ataupun kedinginan. Sama halnya seperti Natsu, pria itu juga terlihat santai-santai saja, seperti tak merasakan betapa dinginnya udara disini.

"Hei Luce, seperti apa ciri-ciri kucing itu?" tanya Natsu, matanya kini teralih pada sesosok binatang yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya. Alisnya berkerut, saat dilihatnya binatang itu seperti sedang memperhatikan dirinya, Lucy, Gray, dan juga Happy.

"Um.." Lucy nampak sedang berfikir, berusaha mengingat-ingat ciri yang dituliskan pada selebaran misi yang sudah ia ambil. Sampai akhirnya ia mengingat semuanya lalu segera ia jawab pertanyaan Natsu, "Bulunya berwarna putih lebat, badannya besar, matanya lebar berbentuk oval, ekornya panjang dan lebar, dahinya melengkung, hidungnya lebar dan melengkung dibagian ujungnya. Sepertinya kucing ini berjenis _Maine Coon_."

"Luce," panggil Natsu dengan suara yang agak aneh. "Hn?" respon Lucy saat ia mendengar Natsu memanggilnya.

"Sepertinya, ciri-ciri yang kau sebutkan ada didalam diri binatang itu deh," ucap Natsu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk seekor binatang yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. Sontak Lucy, Gray dan Happy langsung menoleh ke arah tempat yang ditunjukan oleh Natsu.

Iris cokelat lucy berbinar-binar saat dilihatnya sesosok binatang kecil yang ditunjukkan oleh Natsu.

"AH— ITU DIA!" pekik Lucy keras sambil melompat berdiri. Lucy segera berlari ke arah sosok binatang atau lebih tepatnya sosok kucing yang sedari tadi ia cari.

Dengan langkah dan gerakan yang cepat ia segera berlari untuk menangkap kucing itu, tak lupa Gray, Natsu, dan Happy pun ikut membantu. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat mereka berusaha menangkap kucing itu agar tidak lari.

Lalu, kucing itu **menyeringai**.

Tu-tunggu dulu! **Menyeringai**? _**What the hell**_?

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat juga kucing itu berlari, berusaha menghindar dari kejaran Natsu, Lucy, Gray, dan Happy.

"KEMARI KAU KUCING!" teriak Gray yang sudah menghadang kucing itu tepat didepannya, "sekarang kau tidak bisa kemana-kamana lagi," lanjut Gray sambil menyeringai. Natsu yang melihat Gray sedang menghadang si kucing segera berlari ke arah sebaliknya, mencoba menahan si kucing dari belakang.

"Wahahaha, kerja bagus Gray," puji Natsu sambil meremas kedua jari-jari tangannya, "nah sekarang ayo kita tangkap kucing ini."

Gray dan Natsu pun langsung segera menyerbu kucing itu. Lucy juga ikut membantu bersama Happy. Tanpa diduga ternyata kucing itu melompat ke arah Natsu dan lansung mencakar wajah Natsu.

"AAAARRGGHH!" teriak Natsu keras sambil memegangi wajahnya yang terasa panas karena habis dicakar. "KUCING SIALAN!" teriak Natsu sambil berlari mengejar kucing itu.

"Natsu!" panggil Lucy pada Natsu yang sudah berlari jauh untuk mengejar kucing itu.

Mau tak mau Lucy, Gray, dan Happy harus mengikuti Natsu. Mereka berlari secepat kilat agar bisa menangkap si kucing, tapi rupanya si kucing mempunyai otak yang sangat pintar, bahkan lebih pintar dari Natsu. Buktinya dia selalu bisa menghindar dari kejaran Natsu dkk.

"Cih, sial." dengus Natsu sebal.

Natsu yang sebal akan kelakuan si kucing akhirnya mengeluarkan sedikit jurus sihirnya, "_**Breath of Fire Dragon!**_"

Seketika terjadi ledakan besar di bukit bersalju itu. Natsu menyeringai puas karena menurutnya, jurusnya barusan tepat mengenai sasaran.

Lucy dan Gray terkejut karena ulah Natsu.

"Bodoh!" bentak Gray sambil menjitak kepala Natsu.

"A-apa-apaan kau?" kata Natsu meringis sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?" tanya Gray ketus.

"Hei— " belum sempat Natsu melanjutkan kalimatnya Gray sudah memotongnya duluan, "Kalau kucingnya mati gimana? sama saja misi Lucy akan sia-sia bodoh!" cerca Gray tidak sabaran, seketika wajah Natsu basah terkena semprotan liur-liur Gray.

Natsu hanya bisa mendengus kesal, dia merutuki kebodohannya.

"Hei— tunggu!" teriak Lucy. Gray dan Natsu serempak menoleh ke arah Lucy. Dilihatnya Lucy sedang sibuk mengejar-ngejar si kucing.

'ternyata kucingnya masih hidup, yeah!' batin Natsu girang. Dengan segera Natsu kembali membantu Lucy mengejar kucing itu.

"_**Ice Make Poison**_**,**" ucap Gray.

Dan disaat itu pula kucing itu berhenti berlari, dikarenakan ia terjebak dalam sebuah kurungan kecil yang terbuat dari es, hasil perbuatan Gray. Natsu, Lucy, dan Happy hanya bisa melongo kaget melihat kejadian itu lalu menatap Gray dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"G-Gray," panggil Lucy dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Merasa dipanggil, Gray pun segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Lucy.

"Ke-kenapa baru sekarang kau keluarkan sihirmu?" tanya Lucy agak sedikit gagap.

"…"

1 detik..

2 detik..

5 detik..

"..?" terlihat Lucy, Natsu, dan Happy memasang wajah menuntut jawaban dari Gray.

"Heh? Baru kepikiran," jawab Gray meringis sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

_GUBRAK.._

"Dasar bodoh!" pekik Natsu geram. Segera ia hampiri Gray dengan cepat, "Kau ini! Bodoh sekali sih! Kenapa kau baru lakukan itu sekarang hah? Kalau kau lakukan hal itu dari tadi kita 'kan tidak perlu repot-repot buang tenaga untuk mengejar-ngejar kucing sialan itu!" cerca Natsu habis-habisan tepat di depan wajah Gray.

"Aye!" pekik Happy setuju mendengar penuturan Natsu. Sedangkan Lucy? Ia masih terbengong-bengong dengan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya.

"Kau yang bodoh! Mana aku tahu! itu saja baru terpikir olehku barusan!" balas Gray tak mau kalah.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Natsu geram sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Gray.

"Mau apa kau, _Hothead_?" tantang Gray geram, empat sudut siku-siku kini terpatri jelas di kening Gray. Wajahnya pun iya dekatkan juga ke arah wajah Natsu. Perang tatapan dingin pun dimulai. Tak lupa juga aksi tinju-meninju, tendang-menendang, dll. Ah— hal itu memang sudah sangat biasa bagi mereka berdua.

**»»» oOo «««**

"Terima kasih banyak ya, kalian sangat membantu," ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang mengelus-elus bulu seekor kucing.

"Ehehe, sama-sama _Baa-san_," balas Lucy sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku senang kalian bisa membawa Aurora kembali, maaf ya sudah merepotkan," ucap wanita paruh baya itu lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah!" balas Natsu semangat.

"Ayey!"

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit _Baa-san_, sampai jumpa— " teriak Lucy sambil berjalan dan juga melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya misi Lucy pun selesai, mereka berempat jalan beriringan. Hari sudah semakin sore, udara pun semakin dingin membuat Lucy tak sabar untuk segera kembali ke rumah dan segera berendam air hangat. Angin berhembus cukup kencang sore ini, membuat tubuh Lucy sedikit bergetar.

"Kau tak apa, Luce?" tanya Natsu khawatir, dilihatnya tubuh Lucy sedikit bergetar.

"Eh? tidak apa-apa kok hehe, cuma sedikit kedinginan," jawab Lucy seadanya. Kini kedua telapak tangannya saling bertautan, ia coba menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya itu, berusaha mencari kehangatan dengan cara melakukan hal tersebut. Uap-uap putih terus keluar dari mulut dan lubang hidungnya. Lucy hanya bisa mendengus pasrah.

Tiba-tiba sebuah syal hangat menggantung dilehernya. Lucy yang tersentak kaget, langsung menoleh ke arah Natsu, menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Pakai ini, supaya lebih hangat," ucap Natsu lembut sambil memakaikan syal putih bergaris-garis yang selalu ia pakai, kepada Lucy.

Semburat merah tipis kini muncul di kedua pipi ranum milik Lucy, jantungnya berdetak cepat seakan mau keluar. Perutnya terasa geli saat dilihatnya Natsu bisa seperhatian ini terhadapnya, "Te-terima kasih, Natsu."

Natsu membalas dengan cengirannya yang lebar. Gray hanya bisa melirik kejadian itu dari ekor matanya.

"Ayo, cepat! Udara sudah semakin dingin," ucap Gray langsung menarik tangan Lucy, menggegamnya erat.

"Eh?" Lucy tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Gray menggegam tangannya erat, "Ta-tanganmu," ucap Lucy terbata, semburat merahnya kini nampak semakin jelas terlihat.

"Hn, biar lebih hangat," balas Gray cuek sambil mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Empat sudut siku-siku mendarat tepat di kening Natsu, merasa kesal saat ia melihat kejadian itu. Tak mau kalah, Natsu pun segera menyambar tangan Lucy yang satunya lagi.

"Hah?" ucap Lucy kaget. "Seperti kata Gray, biar lebih hangat," ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Seketika mata Natsu dan Gray bertemu, kilatan-kilatan kecil jelas nampak diantara kedua bola mata mereka, tatapa saling menantang. Tapi, Lucy tak terlalu memperhatikannya, ia malah bersenandung-senandung kecil dan nampak tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang!" pekik Natsu semangat sambil meninju udara yang ada diatasnya dengan satu tangannya.

"Ayey!" pekik Happy dan Lucy tak mau kalah.

Mereka berempat pun pulang bersama dengan saling bergandengan tangan, terkecuali Happy. Musim dingin kali ini terasa hangat untuk seorang Lucy Heartfilia.

**»»» oOo «««**

**Di tempat lain..**

"Tu-tuan Gray! Juvia _shock_!"

"Lucy.."

"Juvia tak akan memaafkanmu, karena kamu telah berani merebut Tuan Gray milik Juvia."

"Juvia akan mengutuk Lucy."

"Juvia akan mengutuk Lucy."

"Juvia akan mengutuk Lucy," ucap Juvia mengulang kata-katanya terus menerus tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan sumpah serapah yang ditujukan untuk Lucy. Mata Juvia berkaca-kaca saat melihat kejadian dimana Gray, orang yang sangat ia cintai sedang menggandeng tangan wanita lain.

Lho? Kok ada Juvia tiba-tiba?

Rupanya sedari tadi saat Lucy, Natsu, Gray, dan Happy sedang menjalankan misi Juvia terus membuntuti mereka hingga sekarang. Ckk dasar Juvia..

**To Be Continued**

_**Author note:**__ hallo minna-san, salam kenal ya~~ saya author baru di fandom __**FFTI**__ ini, saya suka banget sama Fairy Tail. Pengen bikin fict-nya dari kapan tau, tapi baru kesampean sekarang haha. Btw o_o __**FFTI **__masih sepi ya? ayo ayo kita ramaikan fandom ini supaya bisa ramai XDDD/ *sebar sebar menyan*_

_Saya tau jalan cerita ini sangat-sangat aneh dan gaje banyak typo pula T_T, bunuh saya, tabok saya , ah— tapi saya harap kalian tetap mau memberikan saran-saran dan concrit buat saya agar di chapter depan saya bisa buat cerita yang lebih baik lagi.._

_Buat kalian yang baca fict ini saya harap riviewnya ya *plak*_

_RIVIEW, CONCRIT, SARAN, FLAME, semua diterima dengan senang hati XD~~ apa lagi sekarang lagi marak Flame wkwkwk, lumayan buat nambah kotak review XDD_

_**NO SILENT RIDERS!**_

_Bukannya maksa wakakkak tapi gimana ya? dapet review dari kalian para readers adalah hal sungguh-sungguh membuat author bahagia dan juga membuat author lebih semangat nulis chapter depannya. Jadi bagi kalian yang gak punya akun aku harap riviewnya juga hoho *dilempar wajan*_

_Kalau jumlah review memuaskan, dengan senang hati saya akan meng-update chapter depannya, tapi kalau responnya dikit T_T yaah angkat tangan deh, berarti fict saya gak diminati *pundung_

_Aduh maaf ya banyak bacot *dor*_

_Maafkan daku~~_

_Sekian ~~_

_Akhir kata.._

_**REVIEW PLEASE~~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hari minggu, adalah hari yang tepat untuk bersantai-ria dan berjalan-jalan. Hari dimana semua orang bisa merasakan kesenangan bersama dengan keluarga, sanak saudara, maupun teman. Hari yang begitu menyenangkan, dimana setiap kota di Negara Fiore akan mengadakan sebuah festival kecil-kecilan, sebagai tanda bahwa kehidupan di kota mereka begitu makmur. Dan yang paling menyenangkan adalah saat melihat segerombolan pawai keliling menghibur para warga dengan atraksi-atraksi yang begitu mengagumkan . Walaupun ini adalah acara rutin setiap minggu, hal itu tidak menyurutkan _antusianisme_ para warga. Sebaliknya, mereka akan menyambut festival ini dengan sangat meriah.

"_**FAIRY TAIL"**_

_**Disclaimmer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima **_

_**Story © Trancy Anafeloz**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor.**_

_**Warning : AU , OOC , Typo, alur kecepetan dan sebagainya~**_

_**DON'T LIKE? **__**DON'T READ !**_

**.**

**.**

_**Summary :**_

Sebuah nama pastilah memiliki kisah tersendiri. Kisah apakah yang ada dibalik nama tersebut? Sedikit kisah-kisah kecil dibalik sebuah nama _**FAIRY TAIL**_.

_**Enjoy Reading ~**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**A untuk : Ama (Hujan)**

Magnolia, nampak begitu ramai di pagi hari ini. Berhubung hari ini adalah hari minggu dan cuaca pun terlihat sangat cerah, para warga sibuk bergotong-royong untuk mempersiapkan acara festival, siang nanti. Aku rasa festival ini akan berlangsung meriah. Ah— lupakan soal persiapan festival dan para warga Magnolia. Mari kita fokuskan kisah ini pada sang pemeran utama, Lucy Heartfilia.

"Nggh…" desah seorang wanita cantik berambut _blonde_ yang tengah menggeliat nyaman di atas ranjang tempat tidurnya, berusaha merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Kelopak matanya sedikit terbuka saat dirasakannya terpaan sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kamarnya melalui celah-celah jendela yang sedikit banyak telah terbuka.

"Mau tidur sampai kapan, Lucy?" sebuah suara berhasil membuat kelopak mata Lucy terbuka sepenuhnya. Mata cokelatnya membelalak lebar, kaget saat dilihatnya sesosok orang yang tak asing bagi dirinya tengah berdiri santai di samping ranjang tempat tidurnya, kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

"E-Erza?" pekik Lucy kaget. Lalu Lucy membetulkan posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk, "Se-sejak kapan— "

"Sejak sejam yang lalu," jawab Erza sebelum Lucy menyelesaikan ucapannya— atau lebih tepatnya menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Seolah ia sudah tau pertanyaan apa yang akan dilontarkan oleh Lucy.

Lucy yang mendengar jawaban Erza hanya bisa menautkan kedua alisnya, tanda bahwa ia heran dengan kedatangan Erza yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Lucy memandang Erza dengan tatapan seolah bertanya 'ada perlu apa, Erza?'

Mengerti akan tatapan bertanya Lucy, Erza pun langsung berkata dengan nada tegas, "Aku ingin kau mengantarku."

"Ke-ma-na?" tanya Lucy linglung.

Mendengar pertanyaan Lucy, sontak membuat wajah seorang Erza Scarlet memanas. Rona merah muda nampak di kedua pipi putihnya. "Aa… i-itu, a-aku… ," jawab Erza gugup dan cepat, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Lucy kaget mendengar ucapan Erza yang tidak jelas itu, ia menatap Erza _intens _sambil berkata, "Maaf? Bisa kau ulang lagi, Erza?"

Wajah Erza semakin memerah. Yang benar saja! Apakah Lucy setuli itu sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa mendengar ucapan Erza barusan! Benar-benar menyebalkan! —umpat Erza kesal, wajahnya benar-benar panas.

.

.

"!" teriak Erza nyaring, membuat Lucy meringis dan harus menutup kedua telingannya.

**Tunggu— tunggu sebentar—**

Lucy terdiam, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Erza beberapa saat lalu.

Lucy **kaget**..

Matanya **membelalak lebar**..

Dia **menyeringai**..

**Erza.. mati kutu..**

Ehm! Jadi? Apa yang dikatakan oleh nona Erza beberapa saat lalu? Gaun? Helooo.. bukankah Erza bisa me-_requip_ kostumnya sesuai dengan yang ia inginkan? Lalu? Untuk apa ia harus buang-buang tenaga hanya untuk memebeli sebuah gaun di pusat kota? Apa persediaan kostumnya sudah habis? _Hell no!_ Sulit dipercaya bukan?

"Jadi— kau ingin membeli sebuah gaun di pusat kota, eh, Erza?" tanya Lucy menggoda. "Apa persediaan gaun-gaunmu sudah habis?" lanjut Lucy.

"Umm.. i-itu.." jawab Erza gugup sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan dada, wajahnya benar-benar terasa mendidih saat melihat seringai Lucy yang seakan-akan itu adalah seringai ejekan. _Damn!_

"Ah! Sudahlah! Jadi, intinya kau mau menemaniku atau tidak?" tanya Erza dengan suara _horror_, tak lupa ia memasang _death-glare_ andalannya.

Tak ada respon dari Lucy, Erza pun akhirnya berkata, "Oh— ayolah Lucy, a-aku ingin pergi dengan— ehm! _Yeah,_ kau taulah siapa orangnya." Erza membuang pandangannya ke segala arah, yang pasti untuk sekarang ini ia tidak mau melihat ke arah Lucy. "Jadi, kali ini aku ingin tampil beda," lanjut Erza malu-malu. Sangat lucu—

Erza menatap Lucy harap-harap cemas, takut ia akan menolak ajakannya. Sampai akhirnya ia mengeluarkan jurus mautnya— _jurus puppy-eyes no requip (?)_. "Jadi— kau mau 'kan?" tanya Erza lagi, "Kalau tidak— aku akan menghajarmu sampai mati."

Melihat raut wajah Erza yang nampak murka, membuat Lucy sedikit bergidik ngeri, tatapannya berubah menjadi _devil-eyes no requip (?), _tak lupa pedang _armor_-nya yang juga ia todongkan ke arah Lucy. Kali ini Lucy benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik.

"E-eh— bisakah kau singkirkan pedangmu, Erza?" tanya Lucy takut-takut sambil berusaha menyingkirkan pedang Erza, "aku akan mengantarmu." lanjut Lucy pasrah, disambut dengan pelukan erat Erza. Saking eratnya sampai membuat tubuh Lucy seakan mengalami patah tulang.

Yah— kalian tau sendiri 'kan? Bagaimana kerasnya baju _armor_ milik Erza yang selalu ia kenakan. Hmm.. malang sekali nasibmu Luce, ckk..

**»»» oOo «««**

"Jadi, kau ingin gaun yang seperti apa, Erza?" tanya Lucy kepada Erza. Saat ini mereka— maksudku Lucy dan Erza sedang berada di sebuah toko besar yang ada di pusat kota Magnolia. Terlihat di sana-sini, para warga Magnolia tengah sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk acara _festival_ siang nanti.

"Umm.. aku ingin _dress_ santai. Menurutmu, aku pantas memakai yang seperti apa, Lucy?" tanya Erza malu-malu dengan suaranya yang berat (?), sembari memilah-milah _dress_ yang sekiranya cocok ia pakai.

Ternyata— disaat-saat tertentu Erza nampak seperti gadis-gadis lainnya, ya? Maksudku, di balik sikap keras, _calm_, _and_ _cool_-nya itu ternyata dia bisa juga bersikap manis. —Pikir Lucy saat melihat Erza yang sedang asik ber-_blushing_ ria.

"Menurutku, kau pantas memakai apa saja. Karena pada dasarnya kau memang cantik, Erza" jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum cerah, membuat seorang Erza Scarlet menjadi salah tingkah.

.

.

.

Tak terasa hari sudah semakin siang, matahari pun semakin terik. "Lu-Lucy…" panggil Erza gugup. Lucy hanya menolehkan wajahnya kea rah Erza, tanda bahwa ia mendengar panggilan Erza.

"A-apa benar a-aku… pantas memakai ini?" lanjut Erza member sebuah pertanyaan kepada Lucy. Saat ini wajah Erza benar-benar sudah sangat merah, dia terlihat sangat gugup. Haaah— kalau sudah menyangkut masalah cinta, Erza memang benar-benar _out of character_, sangat jauh dari karakter utamanya.

Lihatlah… _dress_ yang dipakai Erza itu benar-benar sangat manis. Sebuah _summer dress_ sederhana yang terkesan santai, berwarna biru tua dengan balutan pita merah terang di sekitar daerah pinggangnya. Benar-benar manis.

Lucy hanya terkekeh kecil saat melihat ekspresi dan sikap Erza. Dengan semangat ia menjawab, "Kau pantas mengenakan itu, Erza."

"Mana Erza yang selama ini begitu penuh percaya diri dengan penampilannya?" tanya Lucy penuh semangat.

Mendengar pertanyaan Lucy, sontak membuat mata Erza membelalak lebar, wajahnya tertunduk menatap jalanan setapak yang sedang mereka lewati. Sepertinya Erza sedang berfikir—

Lucy yang melihat wajah Erza tertunduk seperti itu jadi merasa tidak enak atau lebih tepatnya merasa bersalah plus takut. "E-Erza… a-apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Lucy gugup sambil nyegir kaku. Sungguh ia takut.

"…" tak ada jawaban dari Erza.

Oke— sekarang Lucy merasa bulu kuduknya benar-benar meremang, aura kegelapan mulai menguar dari tubuh Erza. Lucy sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk lari, saat ini juga!

1…

2…

3…

"KAU BENAR, LUCY! AKU! ERZA SCARLET, BUKANLAH ORANG YANG LEMAH! AKU CANTIK, PINTAR, KUAT, HEBAT, DAN— SEKSI!" teriak Erza lantang penuh percaya diri seperti orang gila, satu tangannya kini mengepal dan diangkat tinggi-tinggi ke atas udara. Membuat Lucy tersentak kaget, matanya mendelik ke arah Erza dan mulutnya kini menganga lebar. OMG—

Oke— semua mata kini tertuju pada Lucy dan Erza. Benar-benar Lucy tidak menyangka akan reaksi Erza yang sepeti ini, ckk.. bikin malu. Lucy hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop_ ria.

"Erza?" panggi seseorang yang datang menghampiri Lucy dan Erza. —Umm.. lebih tepatnya Erza.

"Je-Je-Je-Je-Je-Jellal?" ucap Erza gugup, salah tingkah, matanya berputar-putar sepertinya dia _shock_ akan kedatangan Jellal yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

Heloo… bukankah mereka akan pergi nanti sore? Lalu apa yang dilakukan Jellal di sini? Ckk..

Jellal mendekat ke arah Erza, kemudian menyambar— lebih tepatnya menggandeng tangan Erza, menariknya untuk segera pergi. "Syukurlah aku menemukanmu di sini, ikut aku." Tanpa basa-basi lagi Jellal langsung membawa Erza pergi.

"E-eh?" kata Erza kaget. Kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan Lucy yang masih terbengong-bengong di tempat.

• • • • •

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Lucy untuk mencerna kejadian yang baru saja berlangsung.

"Apa?" gumam Lucy linglung.

"APAAA— ? HEI, KENAPA AKU DITINGGAL SENDIRI?" teriak Lucy lantang, menggema, membuat beberapa pasang mata menoleh ke arahnya.

Seketika Lucy langsung menutup mulutnya karena merasa perhatian orang-orang kini tertuju padanya. 'sial, kenapa jadi aku yang ditinggal sendirian!' umpat Lucy dalam hati. Kesal— ia hentak-hentakan kedua kakinya dengan kasar, tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh.

**»»» oOo «««**

"Haaah— menyebalkan sekali, lebih baik aku panggil Plue." Lucy mengeluarkan salah satu _spirit key_-nya, kemudian ia memanggil salah satu _spirit_-nya, Plue. "Plue— temani aku~" kata Lucy girang sambil memeluk-meluk Plue. Plue hanya mengangguk-angguk gemetar.

Yaah— setidaknya ada Plue yang selalu setia menemani Lucy dikala ia kesepian. _Huuft.._ sedihnya jadi manusia jomblo…

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin siang dan sepertinya acara festival sudah dimulai sejak tadi. Lucy melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju tempat dimana festival itu berlangsung, tak lupa bersama Plue yang sekarang ada di dalam dekapannya.

"Oi— Luce!" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang Lucy. Lucy menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Dilihatnya sesosok pria berambut merah muda tengah berlari-lari kecil sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arahnya.

"Natsu?" gumam Lucy pelan. "NATSU!" balas Lucy dengan cengirannya yang lebar, ia lambaikan juga satu tangannya ke arah Natsu.

Tak lama setelah itu, Natsu pun sudah berada dihadapan Lucy. "Mau kemana?" tanyanya pada Lucy.

"Pergi, lihat festival," jawab Lucy sumringah, "Kau sendirian, Natsu? Mana _Happy_?"

Natsu mendengus sebal saat mendengar nama '_Happy_' keluar dari mulut Lucy. Membuat Lucy sedikit mengernyit heran. "_Happy— _pergi bersama Charla dan Wendy," gerutu Natsu sambil mendengus sebal, sebal karena ditinggal oleh _patner_-nya.

"Tapi— sudahlah, untung aku bertemu denganmu di sini," lanjut Natsu sambil mengeluarkan cengirannya yang super duper lebar. "Ayo, Luce!" Natsu menarik tangan Lucy, membawanya ke tengah keramaian festival.

_Yeah_, sejenak kekesalan Lucy terhadap kejadian beberapa waktu lalu kini menguap terlupakan begitu saja. Digantikan sebuah senyuman manis. Terima kasih untuk si _salamander_ yang satu ini..

…

"Lihat itu, Luce!" teriak Natsu sembari menunjuk beberapa _stand_ permainan yang dibuat oleh warga Magnolia. Lucy menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Natsu. Sebuah _stand_ permainan tembak. "Ayo, kita ke sana!" pekik Natsu sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Lucy penuh semangat.

"Pelan-pelan, Natsu!" ketus Lucy.

"Lihat, aku akan menembak tepat pada sasaran!" celetuk Natsu riang gembira sembari terus membidik sasaran-sasaran yang ada. "Kau ingin hadiah yang mana, Luce?"

Lucy menoleh ke arah Natsu, sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Natsu bukanlah penembak yang hebat, tidak sehebat Bisca dan Alzack maksudnya— tapi lumayan bisa di andalkan dalam masalah ini.

"Luce!" seketika Lucy tersadar dari lamunannya saat Natsu memanggilnya, "E-eh? ya, aku pilih boneka kelinci itu saja," jawab Lucy cepat.

"Oke!" balas Natsu semangat. Dibidiknya salah satu boneka yang terpajang di sana. Dan—

_Dorr!_

Tepat sasaran.

1.. 2.. 3..

"Wuaah! Tepat sasaran!" pekik Natsu dan Lucy berbarengan. Sungguh heboh mereka berdua. Dan benar saja, sekarang boneka kelinci yang dipilih Lucy sudah ada ditangannya.

"Terima kasih, Natsu."

"_Yeah._"

**»»» oOo «««**

Semakin sore, festival di kota Magnolia semakin ramai. Terbukti dari _antusianisme_ para warga yang kini tengah berbondong-bondong mengelilingi area _festival_.

Lucy menghela nafas berat, "Huuuh— ramai sekali," dengus Lucy lelah sambil membawa Plue dan juga boneka kelinci yang baru saja diberikan oleh Natsu. "Natsu, bagaimana kalau kita istira— " kata-kata Lucy terputus saat tersadar bahwa Natsu sudah tidak ada lagi disampingnya. _Oh, good! _Sekarang ia terpisah dengan Natsu di tengah keramaian ini.

"Lho? Na-Natsu?" ucap Lucy panik.

"AH? NATSUUU!" teriak Lucy sembari meratapi kesialannya hari ini. Segera Lucy mengembalikan Plue ke alamnya dan bergegas mencari Natsu.

**[NATSU POV]**

Aku memang hebat hahahah… lihat itu tembakanku jitu sekali, aku yakin saat ini Lucy sedang terkagum-kagum pada kemampuanku.. wah sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada Bisca dan Alzack, karena mereka aku jadi bisa memberikan sesuatu untuk Luce-ku

Luce-ku? Sejak kapan dia jadi milikku? Oh— hebat, kenapa aku bisa berfikiran begitu?

Yasudah, lupakan soal itu. Pokoknya hari ini aku benar-benar bangga dengan diriku hahaha.

"Luce?" aku panggil Luce yang kini tengah berjalan beriringan disampingku. Tak ada jawaban sama sekali, kucoba tolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Dan—

TIDAK ADA!

LUCE, TIDAK ADA!

_Damn!_ Sekarang aku terpisah dengan dia! Ini karena tempatnya ramai sekali. Ah! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh.

Yang jelas aku harus menemukan Luce secepatnya.

**[END NATSU POV]**

Lucy terus berjalan di area kawasan festival, tak henti-hentinya ia mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh tempat yang sedari ia lewati. Siapa tau ia bisa menemukan Natsu? Namun, hasilnya nihil. Ia tak bisa menemukan Natsu dimana-mana. Benar-benar menyusahkan.

_BRUUK—_

Ah! Kesialan apa lagi yang kini menimpaku, huh? Batin Lucy kesal.

Saat ini Lucy tengah menabrak seseorang, seseorang yang lebih tinggi dari dia, sepertinya. Lucy merutuki kebodohannya karena sedari tadi pandangannya tidak fokus ke depan, sedari tadi ia terus mencari-cari keberadaan si _salamander_ berambut merah muda yang menyusahkan itu.

"Ma-maaf," gumam Lucy dan orang itu bersamaan.

"E-eh?" gumam Lucy tertahan, lalu ia dongakan kepalanya. Dan—

"Gray?"

"Lucy?"

Lagi— mereka bicara bersamaan namun beda kata. Apa ini yang dinamakan jodoh? Siapa tahu…

Kedua mata itu— mata Gray dan mata Lucy, saling bersirobok, saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Kedua pandangan mata dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

Lucy terkesiap saat melihat pandangan mata Gray yang lurus itu, tepat menatap ke kedua manik cokelat miliknya, membuat ia jadi sedikit salah tingkah. "Gray? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Lucy memecah keheningan diantara keduannya.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya balik Gray.

Lucy menggeram kesal saat mendapat pertanyaan dari Gray, pertanyaannya saja belum di jawab, kenapa dia malah balik tanya? Ckk.. "Aku? Aku tadi pergi dengan Natsu, tapi kita malah terpisah."

"Hah? Si _hothead_ itu?" tanya Gray dengan nada tidak percaya. Lucy hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda sebuah jawaban. "Kau sendiri?" tanya Lucy kemudian.

"Aa…" belum sempat Gray menjawab, kata-katanya sudah dipotong oleh seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Tuan Gray— " teriak orang itu.

"Oh— _shit_! Ayo!" ucap Gray langsung menarik tangan Lucy. Lucy tersentak kaget karena ia sudah ditarik menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang oleh Gray.

"Tuan Gray~ Juvia disini~~" rengek Juvia sambil menggigit sapu tangan biru mudanya, matanya nampak berkaca-kaca karena sedari tadi ia terpisah dengan Gray— atau lebih tepatnya Gray-lah yang memisahkan diri dari Juvia.

.

.

.

"He-hei— kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Lucy agak kesal karena Gray sudah menarik-narik tangannya seenaknya.

Gray yang tersadar akan kata-kata Lucy langsung menghentikan langkahnya, "Ah! Maaf."

"Kenapa aku harus ikut lari-lari denganmu, huh?" tanya Lucy.

"Ehehehe _refleks_," balas Gray nyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mendengar jawaban Gray, Lucy hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop_ ria.

"Oi— Luce!" teriak seseorang sambil berlari ke arah Lucy.

"NATSU!" teriak Lucy sumringah saat dilihatnya Natsu sedang berlari ke arahnya. "Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Lucy sebal.

"Kau yang dari mana saja? Dari tadi aku mencarimu tau!" balas Natsu tak mau kalah.

Lucy hanya merengut kesal, "Aku juga mencarimu." Lalu ia terkekeh pelan. Merasa terasing, Gray pun berdehem keras, "Ehm!"

"Eh? sedang apa kau disini, Gray?" tanya Natsu sewot.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu _hothead_," balas Gray tak kalah berang.

"APA KAU BILANG?" pekik Natsu emosi. Siap untuk membakar Gray dengan jurus sihirnya.

Gray yang tak mau kalah juga ikut mendelik tajam ke arah Natsu, sambil memasang kuda-kudanya. "APA?" tantangnya. Lucy yang melihat kejadian ini hanya terkekeh pelan, selalu saja seperti ini kalau mereka berdua bertemu. Padahal mereka satu tim , ckk.

"Sudah, sudah kalian berdua— hei! Hentikan," cegah Lucy yang kini sudah berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Akhirnya Gray dan Natsu pun hanya memandang satu sama lain, memberikan sebuah _deathglare _masing-masing. Sedangkan Lucy hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

**»»» oOo «««**

_Tess.. Tess.. Tess.._

Rintik-rintik hujan kini mulai turun membasahi Kota Magnolia. Entah apa yang menyebabkan cuaca menjadi tak bersahabat seperti ini, padahal sedari tadi pagi hingga menjelang sore ini cuaca terlihat cerah-cerah saja. Oh— cuaca dan iklim saat ini memang sulit untuk ditebak.

"Wah, hujan!" pekik Natsu saat dirasakannya butiran-butiran air dingin jatuh tepat mengenai seluruh kulitnya.

"Kau benar, Natsu! Sebaiknya kita segera cari tempat untuk berteduh," ucap Lucy sembari melindungi kepalanya dengan satu lengan tangannya. Gray dan Natsu mengangguk setuju. Kemudian mereka bertiga segera berlari, mencari tempat berteduh sebelum hujan turun deras.

_ZRAAASH…_

Lihat, hujan semakin turun deras. Membuat _festival_ kali ini harus berakhir dengan kekecewaan. Semua warga Magnolia nampak sibuk berlari-lari ke sana-sini hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah tempat berteduh. Untungnya saat ini Lucy, Natsu, dan juga Gray sudah mendapatkan tempat berteduh yang cukup untuk mereka bertiga. Yaaah— walaupun hanya di bawah sebuah pohon _oak_ yang rindang, hal itu cukup bagi mereka agar tidak terguyur langsung oleh derasnya hujan. Pohon ini tidak terlalu tinggi namun cukup rindang, setidaknya petir tidak akan menyambar pohon ini mengingat masih banyak pohon-pohon yang lebih tinggi.

"Haaah— kenapa harus hujan disaat seperti ini sih," gerutu Lucy sambil memandangi bulir-bulir air yang terus berjatuhan membasahi Kota Magnolia. Penampilannya saat ini benar-benar buruk— yaah, walaupun tidak seburuk saat harus bertarung dalam menjalankan sebuah misi, tetap saja baginya ini buruk. Baju dan rok yang basah, rambutnya yang juga terlihat lepek. Benar-benar tidak enak dipandang.

Hal yang sama pun terjadi pada dua pria sosok yang kini tengah berdiri di samping kanan dan kiri Lucy. Natsu dan Gray, menampilan mereka juga terihat sama buruknya, namun bedanya rambut mereka tidak selepek rambut Lucy. Mungkin karena rambut mereka lebih pendek, eh?

Yaaah pokoknya hari ini adalah hari yang menyebalkan bagi Lucy, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya menyebalkan tapi tetap saja menyebalkan (?)

"Sepertinya hujannya awet sekali," gumam Gray sesekali, matanya menatap lurus ke depan.

"_Yeah_, kau benar," balas Natsu bosan sembari meregangkan kedua otot-otot tangannya yang sudah mulai pegal.

Sudah hampir satu jam mereka— Natsu, Lucy, dan Gray terjebak dalam hujan. Dan selama itu pula mereka harus terus berdiri di bawah pohon _oak_ itu. Rasa pegal mulai menjalar di seluruh otot tubuh mereka khususnya otot-otot kaki. Sesekali mereka mengeluh bosan karena hujan yang tak juga reda. Benar-benar merepotkan..

Lucy semakin mendekapkan pelukannya pada boneka kelinci yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Hawa dingin kini mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya yang kini sudah basah kuyub akibat terpaan air hujan yang terbawa oleh angin. Kalau begini terus dia sakit nanti, hmm.

"Luce, kau kedinginan?" tanya Natsu memecah keheningan diantara ketiganya.

Lucy yang merasa terpanggil langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Natsu. "Tidak," dustanya pada Natsu. Padahal sedari tadi giginya bergemelutuk kencang, bibirnya bergetar hebat, dan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar akibat menahan semua rasa dingin yang ada. Helooo siapa sih yang tidak kedinginan di tengah hujan dan angin kencang begini? Ditambah dengan baju yang basah? Oh— akan kupastikan setelah kau pulang nanti kau harus berendam dengan air hangat, Luce!

"Bohong," balas Natsu sembari memperhatikan Lucy, "tanganmu dingin sekali, Luce!" lanjutnya agak kaget setelah menyentuh tangan Lucy yang dirasa cukup dingin.

Gray yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Lucy, mulai khawatir juga dengan keadaannya. "Hei— kau tak apa?" akhirnya Gray membuka suara. Lucy hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Melihat keadaan Lucy yang cukup memprihatinkan— maksudku karena kedinginan. Natsu dan Gray ber-_inisiatif _mendekatkan diri mereka pada Lucy.

"Hah? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Lucy kaget saat tersadar, kini tubuh Gray dan Natsu sudah mengapitnya. Berusaha menyalurkan rasa hangat melalui tubuh mereka, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya berhasil karena baju mereka sama-sama basah. Tapi toh— Lucy merasa aman dan nyaman. Yah lumayan selimut gratis (?)

"Hanya ingin berbagi kehangatan," ucap Gray dan Natsu bersamaan. Membuat mereka bertiga tersentak kaget, khususnya Gray dan Natsu. Bagaimana bisa kata-kata itu sama persis dengan apa yang mereka ucapkan? Agrrrh… apakah ini yang dinamakan jodoh? Tidak! Tidak! Ini hanya kebetulan. Ku tekankan lagi! Ini hanya **kebetulan**!

Mereka, kecuali Lucy, saling memberikan tatapan _deathglare_ satu sama lain.

Lucy yang mendengar ucapan dan melihat tingkah Gray dan Natsu hanya terkekeh pelan, ya.. ya.. untuk sementara waktu sampai hujan reda, tak apalah mereka dalam posisi seperti ini. Toh— mereka 'kan teman setim, jadi mereka harus berbagi suka dan duka bukan?

ah— sayangnya tidak ada Erza disini, mungkin kalau ada dia suasana bisa lebih hangat lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Erza, sekarang dia dan Jellal sedang apa ya? di tengah hujan begini? Apa mereka juga berbagi kehangatan? Wah mungkin bukan hangat, tapi panas…

"Kurasa hujan sebentar lagi akan reda," gumam Lucy pelan.

**»»» oOo «««**

**Sementara di tempat lain..**

"Tuan Gray~ sebenarnya kau ada dimana?"

"Sedari tadi Juvia tidak bisa menemukanmu." rengek Juvia sambil sesekali mengelap ingus yang mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

"Uuuhhh… entah kenapa pikiran Juvia jadi tidak enak."

"Pikiran Juvia selalu tertuju pada Lucy."

"Pokoknya Juvia akan mengutuk Lucy, kalau sampai Juvia tau kalau saat ini Tuan Gray sedang bersamanya, huh."

**To Be Continued**

_**Author note: **__astagaaa… cerita macam apa ini? Lirik-lirik cerita di atas u,u *pundung* aduh maaf yaa minna-san kalau cerita ini jelek dan kurang memuaskan, updatenya telat pula. Jujur saya sempat bingung menentukan alur ceritanya walaupun udah kepikiran sama judulnya. Yah tetep aja inspirasi itu susah dicari. Dan pada akhirnya jadilah fict abal binti ancur bin gak jelas ini =w=v._

_Jujur saya sendiri kurang puas dengan fict ini *gelundungan* tapi saya harap kalian tidak bosan untuk membaca fict ini. Sungguh-sungguh saya sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang mau menanggapi fict jelek ini dengan respon dan juga review-review yang benar-benar membuat saya semangat! Yeahh review itu jamu paling ampuh buat para author biar tetep semangat ngelanjutin fict-nya wkwkwkwkwk (lebay, banyak cincong, dibekep)_

_Nah akhir kata.._

_**Mind To Review and Concrit ?**_

"berharap gak ada _silent riders_, biar daku tambah semangat ._." *digiles*

**S**p**e**c**i**a**l **t**h**a**n**k**s f**o**r **:

**B**ebeldragneel, **b**jtatihowo, **A**dellecia Evans, **p**etitewinsy, **L**ucia Heartbuster, **N**ekoMimiMyawMyaw, **h**afiza uzumaki, **L**ucy-chan, **K**onno **M**ichiyo, **a**gus cool, **L**ucy Uchino, **N**aLu, **D**ragon Slayer, **F**airyLucyka, **s**nowypon, **L**uce Dragennel, **a**zhelic, **R**aFa LLight S.N, **S**hiho Dragneel, and **S**aika Tsuruhime

**T**h**a**n**k**s **f**o**r** y**o**u**r** f**l**a**m**e**s **:

**C**haos Seth


	3. Chapter 3

Kemampuan timbul karena adanya usaha…

Usaha timbul karena adanya niat di dalam hati…

Aku bisa melindungi teman-temanku dengan caraku sendiri…

Biarpun nyawa sebagai taruhannya…

_**FAIRY TAIL**_

_Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima_

_Story by Trancy Anafeloz™_

_2012©_

_**W**__arning : Alternative Universe, Typo, Out Of Character, etc._

_**D**__O__**N'**__T __**L**__I__**K**__E__**? D**__O__**N'**__T __**R**__E__**A**__D__**!**_

**.**

**.**

_**Summary :**_

Sebuah nama pastilah memiliki kisah tersendiri. Kisah apakah yang ada dibalik nama tersebut? Sedikit kisah-kisah kecil dibalik sebuah nama _**FAIRY TAIL**_.

_**Enjoy Reading~**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**I **untuk **: I**ki (Keberanian Hati)

"Kenapa kita harus mengambil misi ini, sih!" sungut Natsu tidak terima atas keputusan ketiga teman setimnya—Lucy, Gray, dan Erza.

"Karena memang hanya ini misi yang tersisa, bodoh!" balas Gray kesal. Lucy yang mendengar penuturan Gray hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pasrah.

Natsu mendelik tajam ke arah Gray. "Apa? Apa katamu tadi?" pekik Natsu, "bodoh?"

"Ya," jawab Gray santai.

"Kau—" geram Natsu kesal, siap dengan posisi ingin meninju Gray. Tapi niat itu ia urungkan setelah menerima tatapan maut dari Erza. "E-e, a-a, tidak jadi," ucap Natsu terbata-bata setelah merasakan aura buruk yang keluar dari seluruh tubuh Erza.

Lucy dan Happy yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. Sedangkan Gray, ia hanya menyerigai.

"Sudahlah, Natsu. Lagipula misi ini mudah," ucap Lucy berusaha menenangkan Natsu. Happy dan Gray menganggukan kepala setuju.

"Justru karena itu! Aku ingin menjalani misi kelas S!" pekik Natsu histeris karena misi ini tidak sesuai dengan misi yang ia harapkan kemarin.

"Walaupun misi ini mudah, tetap saja kita harus mengerjakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh," ucap Erza bijaksana dengan gaya kepemimpinannya, "lagipula misi S yang kemarin kau incar itu sudah diambil oleh Laxus."

Natsu merengut kesal sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, "Aaaargh, aku benci Laxus!" teriak Natsu kesal, "Ah? H-hei! Tunggu aku, kalian!"

.

.

.

Hutan selatan kota Magnolia, adalah tempat yang sangat jarang disinggahi oleh manusia lebih tepatnya oleh penduduk kota Magnolia itu sendiri. Beberapa rumor mengatakan bahwa di dalam hutan tersebut tinggal sekelompok penyihir jahat yang tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi siapa saja yang berani memasuki kawasan mereka.

Menurut kesaksian beberapa penduduk Magnolia, siapa saja yang berani memasuki kawasan hutan tersebut, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi ke kota mati lebih tepatnya.

Sungguh sangat ironis…

"Kau yakin kita tidak salah jalan?" tanya Gray pada Lucy yang kini sedang membaca denah perjalanan yang tertera di balik kertas misi mereka.

Lucy mengerutkan alisnya sejenak, "Aku yakin," jawabnya mantap masih terus menatap denah tersebut.

"Sepertinya kita salah jalan," ucap Gray memandang heran tempat di sekeliing mereka, "seharusnya kita lewat jalan kota, bukan?" lanjut Gray memberi sebuah pertanyaan pada Lucy.

Erza mengerutkan alis sejenak saat mendengar pertanyaan Gray. Iris hitam kecokelatannya juga ikut memandang waspada daerah di sekitar mereka. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan oleh Gray ada benarnya. Tapi, ia juga tidak meragukan kepintaran otak dari seorang Lucy Heartfilia.

"Tidak mungkin Luce salah membaca denah," ucap Natsu santai.

"_Aye_!"

Benar! Hal itu sangat tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin seorang Lucy salah membaca sebuah denah?—Batin Erza membenarkan ucapan Natsu.

_**Krasak krasak—**_

_**Krasak krasak—**_

Bunyi suara gemerisik yang berasal dari semak-semak yang letaknya ada di samping Lucy membuat semua mata tertuju pada semak-semak itu. Natsu yang berada tepat di depan Lucy siap memasang kuda-kuda dengan pose bertarung. Begitu pula dengan Gray.

_**Krasak krasak—**_

"Si-siapa itu?" pekik Lucy takut-takut.

.

.

Semua mata membulat saat melihat sesuatu yang keluar dari dalam semak-semak tersebut. Mulut Erza, Natsu dan Gray menganga dengan tidak elitnya.

Seorang nenek tua tiba-tiba saja menerjang Lucy, sehingga membuat Lucy terjengkang ke belakang. Sedangkan nenek tua tersebut dengan santainya duduk di perut Lucy.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di tempat ini!" bentak nenek tersebut sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Lucy.

"A-aku, seharusnya aku yang bertanya 'apa yang nenek lakukan di tempat ini—di atas perutku?' seperti itu," ucap Lucy sedikit terbata, tidak terima atas perlakuan nenek tersebut.

"Kalian, sebaiknya segera keluar dari hutan ini!" ancam nenek tersebut memandang Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, dan Happy secara bergantian. Mimik wajahnya menampakan keseriusan yang amat sangat mendalam.

"Apa yang kau katakan hei nenek tua!" pekik Natsu membara, tidak terima dengan ucapan nenek tersebut.

"Jangan sebut aku tua!" bentaknya pada Natsu sembari mengeluarkan _death glare_ yang serupa dengan _death glare_ andalan milik Erza. Membuat Natsu dan Gray bergidik ngeri. "Hutan ini sangat berbahaya," lanjutnya sembari berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Lucy menghela napas lega setelah terbebas sebagai tempat singgah sang nenek.

"Berbahaya?" tanya Gray penasaran.

"Ya."

"Apa maksudnya?" kali ini Erza bertanya dengan nada yang amat sangat datar.

"Di dalam hutan ini terdapat sebuah serikat penyihir jahat," ucap nenek tua itu dengan suara serak, memberikan informasi. "Bagi siapa saja yang memasuki kawasan mereka, mereka tidak akan segan-segan menghabisinya."

"Wow!" pekik Natsu semangat dengan pandangan mata berbinar.

"Pergilah kalian dari sini!" perintah nenek itu tegas, "jika kalian belum ingin mati."

Hening…

1

2

3

"Kita habisi mereka!" pekik Natsu semangat sembari meninju udara ke atas.

Lucy, Gray, dan Erza hanya diam.

"_Aye_!" pekik Happy semangat.

"Aku rasa misi kali ini tidak akan berjalan semudah yang kita kira." Erza berkata pelan namun tegas. Lucy mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, dirinya juga berpikir sama seperti Erza.

"Kau benar," ucap Gray ikut menimpali.

Natsu dengan semangat menggebu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah tiga—ah! Maksudnya empat rekan setimnya, termasuk Happy tentunya. "Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita berangkat!" teriak Natsu sambil berlari terlebih dahulu, masuk ke dalam hutan tersebut.

"_Aye_! Tunggu aku, Natsu!" teriak Happy yang langsung terbang menyusul Natsu.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya," ucap Erza kalem sembari meninggalkan nenek tua tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Nek!" ucap Lucy ceria ikut pergi meninggalkan nenek tua itu mengikuti langkah kaki Erza dan Gray. Sedangkan nenek yang ditinggalkan itu hanya bisa menatap kepergian anak-anak muda yang menurutnya—sangat tidak sopan itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apa mereka memang ingin sekali cepat mati muda?—Batin nenek itu iba.

**»»» oOo «««**

Bagian dalam Hutan Selatan Magnolia.

Lucy, Natsu, Gray, dan Erza terus melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjang mereka memasuki kawasan hutan ini. Diikuti Happy yang terbang di atas kepala Natsu. Semakin dalam. Dalam. Dan terus semakin dalam, mereka memasuki kawasan hutan tersebut.

"Gelap," gumam Lucy sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri memakai kedua tangannya. Tidak disangka hutan ini ternyata begitu menyeramkan. Begitu banyak pohon-pohon rindang yang sepertinya sudah berumur ratusan tahun. Dapat dilihat dari bentuk akar-akarnya yang kokoh beserta batang besar yang menjulang tinggi ke atas.

Lucy menelan ludah takut saat dirasakannya suasana berubah menjadi mencekam. Seperti ada aura sihir yang menusuk-nusuk kulit tengkuknya, membuat ia agak sedikit bergidik.

_**Grep** _

Sebuah benda hangat tiba-tiba saja menyentuh tangan Lucy. "E-eh?" pekik Lucy kaget.

"Jangan sampai kita terpisah," ucap suara _baritone_ milik seseorang yang sudah sangat Lucy kenal. Lucy hanya mengangguk-angguk kikuk saat dirasakannya jemari tangan Gray semakin menggenggam erat tangannya. Sangat erat…

Menuntunnya di tengah kegelapan…

.

.

"Lihat itu ada cahaya, _aye_!" seru Happy semangat saat melihat sebuah cahaya yang letaknya sepertinya ada di ujung hutan gelap ini. Membuat Lucy dan yang lainnya menolehkan kepala ke arah cahaya tersebut.

"Mungkin itu jalan keluarnya." Erza ikut menimpali ucapan Happy.

Dengan segera, Lucy dan kawan-kawan berlari ke arah celah dimana cahaya tersebut berada. Natsu berlari ke arah sumber cahaya tersebut dengan penuh semangat diikuti Happy, Erza, serta Lucy dan Gray yang bergandengan tangan.

"_Wohoooo_!" teriak Natsu menggelegar. "Akhirnya kita keluar juga dari hutan i—eh, lho?" ucapan Natsu terputus saat mengetahui keadaan sekitar di balik cahaya tersebut.

"Kita masih di dalam hutan," ucap Erza datar sembari memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling.

Lucy menghela napas lega, "Untunglah kita bisa keluar dari tempat gelap itu tanpa harus terpisah."

"Kau benar, Luce!" pekik Natsu girang, "Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan perjala—E-EH? APA-APAAN ITU?!" teriak Natsu menggelegar sembari menunjuk tangan Gray yang entah sejak kapan -Natsu tidak tahu- menggenggam tangan Lucy dengan erat.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, _underware prince_!" pekik Natsu membahana sembari menepis tangan Gray yang masih setia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Lucy. Membuat Lucy sedikit kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hei, _flame head_?!" balas Gray tak mau kalah.

Natsu mendelik kesal, begitu pula dengan Gray.

"APA?" kata Natsu geram, siap dengan posisi kuda-kuda ingin bertarung.

"APA, HAH?" balas Gray tak mau kalah.

Hal ini membuat Erza geram, "Bisakah kalian berhenti?" tanyanya dengan aura membunuh di antara Natsu dan Gray. Lucy dan Happy pun dibuat bergidik karenannya.

Natsu dan Gray langsung bergerak kikuk, "E-eheheh, ma-maaf!" kata mereka kompak sembari memasang wajah memelas. Ckk… sungguh sangat memalukan, bukan?

Erza hanya mendengus sebal melihat tingkah dua rekan setimnya. Benar-benar bodoh—pikirnya.

.

.

.

"Hutan ini aneh," ucap Erza serius. Membuat Natsu dan Happy yang berjalan di depannya berhenti sesaat dan menolehkan kepalnya ke arah Erza.

"Kau benar," kata Gray setuju dengan ucapan Erza. Natsu mengerutkan alis sejenak. Sejujurnya ia juga dapat merasakan kejanggalan di dalam hutan ini.

"Sepertinya kita sudah melewati tempat ini hampir tiga kali," ucap Erza curiga. Perasaannya mengatakan, bahwa mereka hanya berputar-putar di tempat yang sama.

"Lucy dimana, aye!" tanya Happy yang menyadari keberadaan Lucy tidak ada di antara mereka. Seketika semua menoleh ke arah dimana Lucy tadi berada.

Mata Gray terbelalak lebar saat mengetahui Lucy sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. "Tadi dia ada di sini!" ucap Gray kalap. Membuat Natsu dan Happy juga ikut kalap.

"Jangan-jangan ia tersesat!" pekik Natsu histeris, "bagaimana ini?! Kita harus mencari Luce sekarang juga!" ucap Natsu panik dan langsung berlari ke arah sebaliknya. Siapa tahu Luce tertinggal—batinnya khawatir.

_**Dug!**_

Sebuah penghalang tak kasat mata membentur kepala Natsu dan juga berhasil menghalangi langkahnya. "_Arrrgh_! Apa-apaan ini!" teriak Natsu menggelegar sambil terus berusaha memukul-mukul penghalang transparan itu.

_**Dug! Dug! Dug!**_

Terus. Natsu terus memukul-mukul penghalang itu sekuat tenaga. Bahkan Erza sudah me-_requip_ jubah zirahnya agar bisa menembus penghalang sihir tersebut.

"Cih, sial! _Ice mage, Lance_!" pekik Gray mengeluarkan sihirnya. Namun hasil nihil. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berhasil menembus penghalang yang terbuat dari sihir itu. Sepertinya pihak lawan ingin mengincar Lucy. Terbukti karena hanya Lucy-lah yang terpisah, sedangkan mereka terkurung dalam penghalang sihir sialan ini.

"Sial, kita dijebak!" desis Erza tajam.

"LUCEEEEEE!" teriak Natsu hilang kendali memanggil nama Lucy.

**»»» oOo «««**

Hembusan angin dingin terus menerpa kulit wajah serta tubuh Lucy, membuatnya agak sedikit bergidik karena hawa yang sangat tidak biasa itu. "Teman-teman," ucapnya lirih.

Entah sudah berapa lama -Lucy pun tidak tahu- ia terpisah dari teman-temannya. Pasalnya ia yakin sedari tadi ia terus berjalan di samping Gray. Tapi, entah kenapa tiba-tiba mereka menghilang. 15 menit berlalu dan dalam waktu itu pula, Lucy menghabiskannya dengan cara mencari teman-temannya. Namun hasilnya nihil, ia tidak dapat menemukan teman-teman setimnya itu.

Mungkinkah mereka meninggalkannya?—Pikir Lucy _negative_. Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin. Mereka tidak akan meninggalkan Lucy sendiri di dalam hutan menyeramkan ini. Lucy segera menepis pikiran-pikiran buruk yang ada di dalam otaknya.

'_Oh, Kami-sama apa yang terjadi dengan mereka.'_ batin Lucy gelisah.

"Terbukalah gerbang roh langit, Plue!" pekik Lucy mengeluarkan salah satu spirit kesayangannya.

"_Oeee_…," ucap Plue seperti biasa dengan nada dan tubuh yang bergetar.

Dengan segera, Lucy langsung menggendong Plue ke dalam pelukannya, "Temani aku," ucap Lucy tersenyum.

"_Fufufufu,_ seorang penyihir langit."

Samar-samar, Lucy dapat mendengar sebuah suara kikikan kecil dari balik salah satu pohon yang letaknya mengelilingi dirinya. "Si-siapa itu?!" pekiknya waspada.

"_Hallo_, gadis pirang." sapa seorang wanita yang muncul dari balik salah satu pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi. Lucy meneguk ludah saat mendapati seseorang yang tidak ia kenal tengah menyunggingkan sebuah seringai sinis ke arahnya.

"Siapa kau?" teriak Lucy tajam.

"Aku?" kata gadis itu, "Pekenalkan, aku Minerva," lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri sembari terus berjalan mendekat ke arah Lucy. Membuat Lucy terus memundurkan langkahnya dan semakin mendekap erat tubuh Plue.

"A-apa maumu?" tanya Lucy dengan nada bergetar namun lantang.

"Mauku?" tanya Minerva dengan nada yang dibuat-buat semanis mungkin. Membuat Lucy mengernyit jijik. Minerva menyeringai saat melihat raut wajah Lucy yang nampak ketakukan.

"Menghabisimu…"

.

.

.

Natsu, masih berkoar-koar tidak jelas. Meneriakan makian-makian serta umpatan-umpatan kotor kepada seseorang yang telah berani menjebaknya—juga teman-teman setimnya. Benar-benar menjengkelkan! Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membuat sebuah penghalang sihir dengan kekuatan seperti ini? Oh, pastilah dia adalah penyihir yang kuat. Cih, sial! Sebenarnya Natsu enggan mengakuinya, tapi jika dilihat dari sihir yang ia buat, pastilah ia bukan seorang penyihir sembarangan. Benar-benar mengesalkan!

"Brengsek!" desis Gray tajam. Sama seperti Natsu, sedari tadi ia juga mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan kasar. Sudah berkali-kali ia berusaha mengeluarkan segala jurus _ice mage_-nya untuk membobol dinding sihir ini, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Sedangkan Erza? Ia terlihat sedang serius berpikir. Mungkin ia sedang serius berpikir tentang bagaimana caranya memecahkan pertahan sihir lawan.

'_Lucy.' _batin Natsu dan Gray bersamaan.

.

.

Lucy menggerang kesakitan saat tiba-tiba gadis di hadapanya—yang ia ketahui bernama Minerva dengan sengaja menyerangnya. Membuat ia jatuh terpental ke belakang sehingga punggung tubuhnya membentur sebuah batang pohon besar.

"_Arrggghh!_" pekik Lucy menahan sakit akibat hantaman kuat yang menimpa punggung tubuhnya. Plue terlempar jauh dari dekapan Lucy. Spirit itu bergetar ketakutan saat melihat pemiliknya sedang terancam dalam bahaya.

"Hahaahahaha, gadis pirang lemah." Tawa Minerva membahana sembari tersenyum mengejek ke arah Lucy.

Lucy kembali berdiri dengan tegap tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit yang mendera punggungnya. Ini bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan rasa sakit sebelumnya pernah Lucy alami—pikir Lucy. "K-kau, apa maumu?!" pekik Lucy kencang sembari mempersiapkan diri dengan kunci-kunci spiritnya.

Minerva menyeringai, "Sudah kubilang, bukan? Aku ingin **menghabisimu**," jawabnya santai penuh penekanan di akhir kata sembari memandang Lucy dengan tatapan mengejek.

Lucy menggeram kesal.

"Terbukalah, pintu gerbang roh langit! _Scorpio_!" pekik Lucy membuka salah satu kunci _celestial _spiritnya. Dan dengan segera Lucy memerintahkan _Scorpio_ agar menyerang balik Minerva.

_Scorpio_ menyerang Minerva dengan jurus pasirnya secara bertubi-tubi, namun dapat dengan mudah di tepis oleh Minerva. Merasa salah satu _celestial_ spiritnya sudah kehabisan tenaga, Lucy pun menutup pintu gerbang roh milik _Scorpio_.

"Kau boleh juga, gadis pirang," kata Minerva masih dengan nada mengejek. "Tapi kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku," lanjutnya disertai tawa yang membahana.

Minerva menciptakan suatu area sihir di tangan kirinya membuat Lucy terperangah. Pasalnya ia belum pernah melihat sihir semacam itu sebelumnya. "S-sihir macam itu?" ucap Lucy entah kepada siapa.

Iris cokelat milik Lucy membelalak lebar saat mendapati area sihir milik Minerva kini sudah berada di sebelah kirinya. "A-apa ini?" ucap Lucy kaget.

_**Duaaaaaarrr!**_

Area sihir itu meledak seakan ada tekanan besar yang mendesaknya dari dalam.

"_Kyaaaaa_…" erang Lucy kesakitan saat merasakan ledakan itu mengenai sekujur tubuhnya. Lucy merasakan aura panas di sekitar tubuhnya membuat kulitnya seakan-akan ingin terkelupas. Benar-benar menyakitkan…

_**Duaaaaaarrr!**_

Kembali. Minerva melancarkan serangannya tepat di belakang punggung Lucy. Membuat Lucy jatuh terpental ke depan.

"_Aarrrrrgggh!"_ pekik Lucy kesakitan. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa semakin sulit untuk digerakan.

"T-teman-teman," ucap Lucy Lirih.

.

.

Sementara itu, di tempat Natsu, Gray, dan Erza.

"SIAAAAAL!" geram Natsu marah, masih terus memukul-mukul penghalang sihir itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Hal yang sama pun dilakukan oleh Gray. Mereka benar-benar marah, marah karena mereka harus terjebak di tempat terkutuk ini. Marah karena mereka tidak bisa menemukan Lucy. Dan marah karena mereka takut akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak baik pada Lucy.

"Tenanglah kalian berdua," ucap Erza dengan suara berat, kedua telapak tangannya mengepal kuat—menandakan bahwa ia juga khawatir akan keadaan Lucy.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau Luce ada di luar sana tanpa kita!" pekik Natsu menggelegar. "Dia dalam bahaya!" lanjut Natsu dengan nada geram.

Rahang Gray mengeras saat mendengar ucapan Natsu. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Natsu. Lucy sendirian di luar sana, biarpun ia seorang penyihir _Fairy Tail_, hal itu tidak dapat dijadikan sebagai acuan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"_Kyaaaaa..."_

Sebuah suara teriakan seseorang terdengar jelas di dalam indera pendengaran Natsu, Gray, dan Erza. Sebuah suara yang amat sangat mereka kenal. Sontak mereka menolehkan kepala ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"Luce!" pekik Natsu pertama kali saat menyadari suara tersebut adalah suara milik Lucy.

_**Dug! Dug! Dug!**_

"LUCEEEEE!" teriak Natsu sambil terus memukul-mukul penghalang sihir yang menjebaknya. Erza kembali mengubah _armor_-nya saat dirasakannya Lucy sekarang benar-benar sedang dalam keadaan bahaya.

Happy yang juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan Lucy hanya bisa menangis sambil menyebut-nyebut nama Lucy.

"Kalian berdua, minggir!" perintah Erza pada Natsu dan Gray. "Bantu aku!" lanjutnya dengan nada tegas dan serius.

Natsu dan Gray langsung mengangguk kemudian berdiri di sisi kanan dan kiri Erza. Memposisikan diri dengan kuda-kuda siap tempur—siap mengeluarkan jurus sihir.

3…

2…

1…

"_Roar of The Fire Dragon!"_

"_Ice Mage, Lance!"_

"_Hyaaaaaah!"_

—Dalam sekejap, mereka mengeluarkan jurus sihir secara bersamaan. Membentuk suatu perpaduan sihir yang amat sangat mengagumkan, dengan api Natsu sebagai intinya. Sihir es milik Gray serta sihir _armor _milik Erza ikut mengelilingi sihir api Natsu.

_**Blaaaaarrr!**_

Dan dalam sekejap pula, sebuah ledakan yang amat sangat dahsyat terjadi di tempat Natsu dan kawan-kawan.

**»»» oOo «««**

Lucy berdiri dengan kaki yang terhuyung-huyung. Sihir Minerva benar-benar membuat sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Rasanya benar-benar panas dan perih, membuat Lucy harus ekstra mengeluarkan tenaga hanya untuk berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

"_Fufufufu_… hebat juga kau, pirang. Masih bisa berdiri setelah menerima seranganku," ucap Minerva dengan nada merendahkan. "Aku pikir penyihir langit sepertimu itu hebat, ternyata dugaanku salah," ejek Minerva, "aku jadi kasian pada teman-temanmu. Jangan-jangan mereka merasa terbebani karena kau lemah hahahah."

"Oh, atau jangan-jangan teman-temanmu juga sama lemahnya dengan dirimu? Hm?" lanjut Minerva sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Lucy geram saat mendengar penuturan-penuturan yang terlontar dari mulut Minerva. Tangannya mengepal kuat, memegang kunci-kunci spiritnya.

"KAU SALAH!" teriak Lucy lantang, membuat Minerva menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau boleh saja mengejek aku lemah! Tapi tidak dengan teman-temanku! Mereka kuat!" lanjut Lucy dengan nada suara yang tajam.

Minerva menyeringai, "Benarkah?" tanya Minerva dengan raut wajah yang dibuat seolah-olah ia takut. Membuat Lucy semakin muak.

Lucy sadar akan kekuatannya. Ia tahu, ia tidak sehebat Natsu, Erza, ataupun Gray. Ia lemah, tapi ia mau berusaha, berusaha untuk menjadi kuat. Demi teman-temannya ia rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Lucy tidak akan pernah memaafkan siapa saja yang berani merendahkan teman-temannya. Siapa pun boleh merendahkannya, tapi tidak untuk teman-temannya! Karena mereka sangatlah berharga.

"Kau—" geram Lucy semakin mencengkram erat kunci-kunci spiritnya.

"Buka gerbang, _Gemini_!" teriak Lucy membuka gerbang salah satu _celestial_ spirit andalannya.

_Gemini _pun muncul dengan sosok Lucy yang lain, siap untuk membantu Lucy. "Melihat surga dan membukanya lebih lebar. Biarkan bintang bersinar di surga, mereka semua mengenal diriku. _O tetrabiblos_, aku yang menguasai bintang. Memanggil aspekmu dalam gerbang kedengkian." ucap Lucy merapal mantra bersama _Gemini_.

"E-eh?" Minerva sedikit tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba aura sihir di sekitar Lucy menjadi meningkat drastis.

"—88 tanda langit, bersinarlah!" pekik Lucy lantang.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Minerva entah pada siapa.

"—_URANO METRIA_!" dalam sekejap, lingkungan di sekitar Lucy berubah menjadi seperti layaknya langit luas yang di penuhi oleh taburan-taburan bintang beserta sinar cahayanya. Sangat menyilaukan…

Minerva terpental jauh ke belakang. Pakaian yang ia kenakan tercabik-cabik akibat serangan yang dilakukan oleh Lucy. "_Kyaaaa…_" teriak Minerva saat tubuhnya jauh terhempas membentur sebuah pohon.

"_Hah… Hah… Hah…_" Lucy terengah-engah. Tenaganya sudah sampai pada batasnya. Memakai sihir dengan tingkat level yang lebih tinggi memang membutuhkan tenaga yang sangat besar. Setidaknya di detik-detik terakhir sisa tenaganya ia bisa mengalahkan Minerva—pikirnya lega.

_Salah!_

_Salah!_

Pemikiran Lucy kali ini _**salah total!**_

Minerva kembali berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Lucy dengan langkah yang terhuyung-huyung. Iris cokelat Lucy membelalak lebar dan mulutnya setengah terbuka. Bagaimana mungkin Minerva masih bisa bangkit setelah menerima serangan _urano metria_ dari Lucy? itu mustahil! Sangat mustahil!

"Cih, gadis pirang sialan." Minerva menggeram marah.

Lucy memundurkan langkahnya perlahan. Minerva kembali mengeluarkan sihirnya, membuat sebuah area sihir kembali di tangan kirinya. Lucy meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah karena memang saat ini tenaganya sudah mencapai pada batasnya.

Minerva menyeringai ke arah Lucy, "Dengan ini kau akan berakhir, pirang," desisnya menatap Lucy tajam. Dan dalam waktu sekejap, area sihir yang berada di tangan kiri Minerva berubah menjadi semakin besar.

"E-eh?" Lucy hanya bisa terperangah saat melihat kekuatan sihir Minerva semakin membesar dan terus membesar.

_**Dhuaaaarrr!**_

Ledakan dahsyat menghantam seluruh tubuh Lucy.

"_Aaaaarggh…"_ erang Lucy melengking keras, menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

Minerva terus menerus meledakkan area-area sihir yang ia ciptakan ke arah Lucy. "Dasar gadis pirang bodoh! Aku yakin teman-teman sekarang sudah pergi meninggalkanmu! Hahaha." Kata Minerva masih terus menyiksa tubuh Lucy dengan ledakan-ledakan sihir yang ia ciptakan.

"_Kyaaaaa…_" pekik Lucy keras saat dirasakannya kini tubuhnya sudah melayang terpental jauh.

_**boofttt—**_

Dan dalam sekejap mata, tubuh Lucy kini sudah berada di dalam genggaman tangan Minerva. Sepertinya Minerva menggunakan sihirnya untuk memindahkan tubuh Lucy. Tangan kiri Minerva mencengkram leher jenjang Lucy begitu erat, membuat Lucy kesulitan bernapas.

Kedua tangan Lucy hanya terkulai lemas tak berdaya. Beginikah akhir hidupnya? Begitu menyedihkan dan memalukan—pikir Lucy saat ini sambil menatap mata milik Minerva.

Minerva menatap tajam mata Lucy, sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai, "Mati kau, pirang."

Tangan kanan Minerva menghantam perut Lucy dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat Lucy harus memuntahkan beberapa cairan _liquid_ kental berwarna merah pekat dari mulutnya. Rasanya seperti tertohok oleh besi. Lucy semakin sulit bernapas, seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. Ia hanya bisa pasrah menerima serangan-serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Minerva secara bertubi-tubi.

Ledakan-ledakan sihir terus Minerva lancarkan pada punggung serta kaki Lucy. Minerva pun semakin mencekik leher jenjang milik Lucy kuat.

Lucy hanya dapat memandang wajah Minerva dengan tatapan sayu. Perlahan, kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Hanya tawa Minerva yang depat Lucy dengar sebelum semuanya—berubah menjadi gelap.

_gelap—_

.

.

.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa lari kemana-mana, hahaha." tawa lengking seseorang membahana saat Natsu, Gray, serta Erza telah berhasil menghancurkan penghalang sihir yang sempat mengurung mereka beberapa saat lalu. "Teman kalian sudah mati," lanjutnya dengan seringai yang amat sangat memuakkan—menurut Natsu, Gray, Erza, serta Happy.

"Apa maksudmu?" desis Gray tajam.

"Ah, kalian tidak tahu?" tanya orang itu dengan nada meremehkan, "Gadis pirang yang bersama kalian itu kini sudah mati."

Gray dan yang lainnya pun membelalakan mata tidak percaya. Rahang Natsu mengeras, tangannya terkepal kuat saat mendengar penuturan dari orang yang kini tepat ada di hadapannya.

"Kau—" geram Erza marah, "…jangan bercanda!" pekik Erza menggelegar dengan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat.

"Aku tidak bercanda," kata orang itu santai. "Memang kenyataan kalau gadis pirang itu kalah melawan Minerva, hahaha."

"Oh—ya, perkenalkan, aku Orga Nanagear." orang yang bernama Orga itu tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Natsu dan kawan-kawan.

"Jangan bercanda kau, _brengsek_!" teriak Natsu marah, siap memukul Orga dengan _Fire Dragon_-nya. Namun suara Erza menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Natsu semakin menggeram emosi.

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku?!" teriak Natsu menggelegar.

"Biar aku yang melawannya," jawab Erza dengan nada tajam, "Kalian, pergi dan selamatkan Lucy!" perintah Erza tegas syarat akan emosi.

Natsu tertegun saat mendengar ucapan Erza hingga akhirnya ia menganggukan kepala mantap. Kemudian ia berlari diikuti Happy yang terbang di belakangnya.

"Kalahkan dia," ucap Gray pada Erza sebelum ia pergi untuk menyusul Natsu.

"Pasti." Balas Erza dengan aura amarah yang memuncak.

Gray tersenyum…

.

.

"LUCEEEEE!" teriak Natsu kencang sembari terus berlari mencari Lucy.

"Luuuuuucy!" Happy ikut berteriak memanggil-manggil nama Lucy. Sedangkan Gray hanya mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Pikirannya tidak henti-hentinya tertuju pada gadis _blonde_ salah satu teman setimnya. Bagaimana dengan keadaannya sekarang? Apakah ia terluka? Atau lebih dari yang ia pikirkan?—Batin Gray gundah.

Natsu memicingkan matanya saat dilihatnya sesosok makhluk kecil yang sudah sangat amat dia kenal. "Plue?!" teriak Natsu mengaggetkan Happy dan Gray. Dan seketika itu pula, Plue berjalan ke arah Natsu dan kawan-kawan dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Eskpresinya nampak ketakutan.

"Dimana Luce?" tanpa basa-basi Natsu langung memberikan pertanyaan itu pada Plue.

Mengerti akan pertanyaan Natsu, Plue pun akhirnya berjalan ke arah depan, membuat Natsu—yang _notabane_-nya bodoh hanya bisa mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti.

"Aku rasa, dia menyuruh kita untuk mengikutinya," ucap Gray tepat! Gray pun langsung melesat pergi mengikuti Plue diikuti oleh Natsu dan Happy.

**»»» oOo «««**

_**[Lucy POV]**_

Gelap. Semua gelap. Aku tidak bisa lihat apa-apa.

_Kami-sama_ apakah aku sudah tiada? Tubuhku nampak mati rasa. Aku tidak bisa lagi merasakan kesakitan seperti saat Minerva menyerangku.

Terakhir yang kudengar adalah suara tawanya yang begitu puas saat melihat keadaan tubuhku. Kejam sekali dia…

Teman-teman? Bagaimana dengan keadaan kalian, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza? Aku harap kalian baik-baik saja. Aku benar-benar takut tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan mereka.

'_LUCEEEEE'_

Sayup-sayup, aku dapat mendengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Aku tau suara ini. Suara ini sangat _familiar_ di dalam indera pendengaranku.

'_LUCEEEEE'_

Lagi. Aku dapat mendengarnya.

Natsu…

Ya, itu suara Natsu. Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja.

Tu-tunggu, itu suara Natsu! Dia memanggil-manggil namaku. _Kami-sama_! kumohon beri aku sedikit kekuatan lagi agar aku bisa melihat dirinya dan yang lainnya. Aku tidak ingin kalah dengan cara memalukan seperti ini.

Sedikit lagi…

Sedikit lagi aku bisa membuka mataku dan menggerakan tanganku.

Aku harus bisa, aku harus bisa jadi lebih kuat.

Teman-teman selalu bersamaku. Para roh sihir pun bersamaku. Hatiku dengan hati mereka bersatu.

Aku tidak akan kalah!

_**[End Lucy POV]**_

Perlahan namun pasti, Lucy kembali dapat membuka matanya dan sedikit menggerakan tangannya. Hal pertama kali yang ia lihat saat membuka mata adalah wajah Minerva yang tertawa penuh kemenangan. Kembali, Lucy merasakan rasa sakit akibat cekikan yang dilakukan oleh Minerva.

"Bu-buka, gerbang, _Capricorn…_" ucap Lucy lirih sembari menggenggam erat kunci roh langit milik _Capricron_.

Mata Minerva membulat sempurna saat tiba-tiba tangan Lucy mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. "A-apa?" ucap Minerva tidak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada nona Lucy, _meh_?!" geram _Capricorn_ marah saat mengetahui pemiliknya sedang dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan.

'_Ba-bagaimana bisa dia mengeluarkan salah satu spirit dalam keadaan seperti ini?'_ batin Minerva tidak percaya.

"Kau akan kubunuh, _meh!_" desis _Capricorn_ mengeluarkan jurusnya, menghantam perut Minerva sehingga membuat Lucy jatuh terpental.

"LUUUUUCY!" tiba-tiba suara Natsu dan Gray menyeruak masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya. Tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa ia gerakan lagi. Dia akan jatuh…

Natsu dan Gray berlari sekuat tenaga menerjang tubuh Lucy, menangkapnya agar tidak terjatuh. Dalam sekali sentakan Natsu dan Gray berhasil menangkap tubuh Lucy, memeluknya erat. Sedangkan Lucy? ia sudah sepenuhnya tidak sadarkan diri.

Natsu dan Gray menggeram marah pada orang yang telah membuat Lucy terluka. Tapi, saat Natsu ingin menghabisi orang yang telah mem buat Lucy terluka, orang itu sudah terkapar tidak berdaya akibat serangan _Capricorn—_spirit milik Lucy.

"Tolong jaga nona Lucy, _meh_." _Capricorn_ mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut kepada Natsu dan Gray sebelum dirinya benar-benar menghilang.

Gray menggendong Lucy dengan gaya _bridal style_. Sedangkan Natsu? Dia hanya menggeram marah pada sosok gadis lainnya di tempat itu. "_Brengsek_," desisnya tajam.

"Kita harus membawa Lucy kembali," ucap Gray berlalu meninggalkan Natsu yang masih menggeram emosi. Happy yang sejak tadi berada di dekat Natsu hanya bisa menatap Natsu takut-takut.

"Ayo, Natsu!" ajak Happy ikut berlalu meninggalkan Natsu—mengejar Gray dan Lucy.

'_Tak akan kubiarkan siapa pun menyakiti Lucy seperti tadi,_' batin Natsu dan Gray bersamaan di lain tempat.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Omake :**_

Bunyi suara gemerisik yang berasal dari semak-semak yang letaknya ada di samping Lucy membuat semua mata tertuju pada semak-semak itu. Natsu yang berada tepat di depan Lucy siap memasang kuda-kuda dengan pose bertarung. Begitu pula dengan Gray.

_**Krasak krasak—**_

"Si-siapa itu?" pekik Lucy takut-takut.

.

.

Semua mata membulat saat melihat sesuatu yang keluar dari dalam semak-semak tersebut. Mulut Erza, Natsu dan Gray menganga dengan tidak elitnya.

_Master_ Makarov sedang buang _hajad _di balik semak-semak tersebut.

/plakkk…

_**Author note: **__Hai semuanya… haha akhirnya setelah sekian lama saya bisa update fic ini juga. Maaf bagi kalian semua yang udah nunggu-nunggu fic ini :D  
_

_Sejujurnya saya ini sedang terjangkit virus WB -.- makanya gak update-update ini fic #curhat. Tapi karena ada seseorang yang nerror saya di facebook dan twitter *lirik Day-chan* /plakplak jadi ya saya usahakan untuk melanjutkan fic ini walaupun dalam waktu sebulan saya ngetiknya -.-;_

_Berkat dia juga yang ngetag-ngetag gambar NaLuGra saya jadi punya niat nulis fic ini lagi haha._

_Maaf ya kalau bagian chapie ini mengecewakan. Di fic ini saya gak terlalu terpaku sama genre aja. Untuk chapie kali ini saya kasih sedikit action-nya Lucy. mungkin gaje tapi apa daya -,- otak saya lagi mentok sih wkwkw_

_Untuk nasib Erza? Anggep aja dia menang ngelawan si Orga itu wkakka *disepak* kalo saya jabarin pertarungannya juga, bakal panjang nih cerita -.- hehe_

_Sesuai ide awal, fic ini emang fokus ke Lucy jadi yaa bagi kalian penggemar Erza jangan kecewa TwT huuhu. Saya terima request fic tapi yang one shot aja :D haha_

_Nah sekian bacotan dari author :D_

_akhir kata.._

_**Mind To Review and Concrit ?**_

_Yang punya ide jangan takut-takut buat sumbangin ide kalian ke saya ^0^/ lol. _

**S**p**e**c**i**a**l **t**h**a**n**k**s f**o**r **:

**N**ekoMimiMyawMyaw, **p**etitewinsy, **b**jtatihowo, **D**ay-chan Dragneel, **R**aFa LLight S N, **L**ucia Heartbuster, **S**aika Tsuruhime males login, **h**afiza uzumaki, **L**ucy-chan, **N**aLu, **F**airyLucyka, **s**nowypon, **L**ily White, **L**ala, **G**uest, and **f**athiyah.


End file.
